


Sleeping Habits

by i_luv_obiwan91



Series: James and His Lark [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky takes initiative as a Daddy, F/M, Family, Newborn, Princess - Freeform, Sleepy Times, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_luv_obiwan91/pseuds/i_luv_obiwan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila made a few noises, but was still half asleep, herself, and soon lulled back that way by her Daddy’s touch. He laid her back down and brushed his lips against her head, softly whispering something beautiful in Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

Lila was awake. The baby hadn’t made a sound yet, but Lark could tell the difference in her breathing. It had taken a few weeks to convince James that she couldn’t always sleep in the bed with them, that it wouldn’t be a good habit to start, and so the crib was moved to her side of the bed. Before she could turn over and check on her, Lark felt her husband quietly get up and walk around the foot of their bed to look in on their daughter. The woman smiled as she watched him pick up the newborn as gently as possible, nestling her into the crook of his arm as his free hand reached for a diaper.

Bucky glanced at his wife and smiled a little as she mouthed a ‘thank you,’ half of her face hidden in the pillow. Lila made a few noises, but was still half asleep, herself, and soon lulled back that way by her Daddy’s touch. He laid her back down and brushed his lips against her head, softly whispering something beautiful in Russian.

“What do you say to her?” Lark asked quietly once he returned to his place, arms holding her securely.

“ _I love you, my princess_.” He murmured into her hair. Lark smiled in response, lacing her fingers with his metal on her waist. Lila was named James’ ‘princess’ almost as soon as she was born, and Lark couldn’t find anything more perfectly endearing than her husband’s love for their baby daughter. “Stop smiling and go to sleep, Lark.” His voice was a scratchy, tired thing, but looking over her shoulder she found him smirking with his eyes closed.

“Okay.” There was a giggle in her tone and Bucky bit her ear playfully, pulling her flush against his chest.

“Go to sleep.” He punctuated with a firm press of lips behind the same ear and it wasn’t long before their breathing fell into sync, leaving every member of the Barnes family doing what any family ought to be doing at 2:48am.


End file.
